


Routine

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Quar'X
Genre: Crack, M/M, Munseok is such an awkward leader, Smooth Byeollie tho, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyujin starts to get used to how things work, but it doesn't make it less enjoyable for him every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by friends with "lune trying to be helpful with (domestic) things" and "maknae line smut". Unbeta'd.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how to explain this work. It's a fanfiction of a small fandom that we ourselves established...? Yeah- I can't believe the first fic I will post about this will be sinful for me.

“Hyung,” Gyujin gasped, holding on to Hanbyeol’s shoulders, as the raven-haired visual nipped at the spot where his neck meets his collarbone, while lubed slim fingers teased by circling around his entrance ( _exit?_ Gyujin absently thinks). Cliché as his sensitive spots were, at least Hanbyeol knew where to touch him to make him completely pliant from the mix of pain and unexpected pleasure.

 

The young rapper definitely did _not_ assume this from the explicit-rated fanfictions the fans have written about them. He definitely did not read them. No…

 

Okay, maybe Gyujin did, and maybe Hanbyeol caught him earlier jacking off to a block of words that happened to make up a scenario of him being fucked into oblivion by his hyung and getting filled by the latter’s cum. Everyone knew he gets turned on easily, and it's not even that much of a surprise anymore when they catch him like this, but still.

 

Maybe it’s how he ended up pinned awkwardly on his own bed, clothes discarded on the floor beside it, while Hanbyeol littered him with kisses and bites, and touching him _everywhere_. Almost everywhere, except his dick, which frustrates him. He was already at the brink of orgasm when he was caught, and it was suddenly far from reach, yet with his hyung's touches, it again becomes _so near_...

 

"You're spacing out, Gyu-yah," Hanbyeol suddenly prods two previously lubed fingers inside him, effectively snapping him out of his train of thoughts with a gasp. "What were you thinking?"

 

"More," Gyujin cries out, feeling fingertips brush his prostrate. "Please."

 

"More? How?" Hanbyeol prods at the spot, repeatedly getting moans out of the younger and effectively shutting the latter's thoughts down save for him.

 

"God, hyung, please touch me, I-I need to cum-- _fuck_ ," Gyujin arched his back when the waves of pleasure started taking over him, but Hanbyeol didn't grant his wish, focusing on rubbing on his prostrate instead.

 

Not like that was any news, though. At the back of his mind, Gyujin now knows the bliss of coming untouched. He knows that at the end of this, if he stays good, Hanbyeol would finally send him to a world of primal pleasure. The hyung had always been sweet to him like that, anyway. From secretly treating him to chicken to turning him into a pleasure-filled mess--

 

 

"Hyung, I'm about to-- I'm gonna--" Gyujin's nearing his climax for real, pleasure hitting him from under, when in the middle of it he hears the door slam open, revealing the leader asking "Do you guys need anything--" before getting cut off by the scene in front of him.

 

Gyujin knows he would be sorry when Munseok walks in to them like this (not if, _when_ , it unfortunately happened too many times before to the leader to be an _if_ ), but he forgot the _impeccable_ timing his roommate had, who now stood dumbfounded, unintentionally watching them.

 

Hanbyeol remains unfazed though, jabbing at the same spot inside him. His confidence probably rubbed off on Gyujin, as orgasm took over the maknae completely, painting his stomach with streaks of his own cum.

 

It took a few moments before he regained his senses, and before reality registered to him, including their leader's unaccounted presence.

 

"So," Munseok tried to break the awkward tension now in the room. "Do you... need anything? Snacks? C-Condoms?" In any other occasion, honestly, Gyujin would laugh at how awkward their leader can be, but _not now_ , when the latter literally just witnessed him in his peak of pleasure.

 

"Seok-ah, you promised you'll try helping in household chores from now on, right?" Hanbyeol replies to the older rapper instead. "You know cleaning is part of it, right?"

 

"Oh no, you did not just..." Munseok frowned at the visual's growing grin and the implication behind that reply, before walking out and shouting, "Yu-hyung!!! Someone forgot to place a sock over the doorknob in _my_ room again," effectively leaving the two alone again in the room.

 

Embarrassment finally fully settles in the youngest's figure, who reached for his blanket to hide himself in an attempt to disappear or something, all that didn't go unnoticed by a now-laughing Hanbyeol.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah? Then we can have dinner outside."

 

"Hyung, but how about you..." Gyujin trailed off, acknowledging the growing strain in the visual's shorts. Hanbyeol waved it off, instead reaching for a nearby fabric and wiping him off of his own cum. Gyujin offers again. "But it's unfair--"

 

"Have you ever heard of dessert?" Hanbyeol replied with a wink, causing Gyujin to flush from embarrassment and impending arousal once again. "Later, then."

 

This was their routine, however. And it would be a lie if Gyujin said it made it less enjoyable for him everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a mess. Help.
> 
> I'm still trying to fight off my writing block, especially for "to go where 'home' is for me", which hasn't been updated for so long ;;;; I'm sorry about that ^^;; I'm working on it, though. Along with some... small prompts.


End file.
